The Sacrifices and Dark Nights of Rose: Moving
by XxPaNcAkExX
Summary: The 1st chapter is about when Rose moves 2 Mascot, Phenix, n makes new friends. She meets with Tom Vampire/Hottie . Though my story is different 4rm Twilight, really different. but it has vamps. n werewolves. n some events r like Twi. but different.ENJOY


_Chapter one: _

"**Moving"**

My name is Rose Peterson. I know I was named after a type of flower. My dad's name is Jack. My step mom's name is Margaret, and my little brother is name is Joey (but I call him little Joey. He's five years old). We were moving to Mascot, Phoenix. It's not that sunny in Mascot during this kind of season (it was August, which was fall), and it's a very poor city. Before we moved we were living in Tarellson, Arizona. It's always hot over there in every season, but only during the winter it would be cold, (but not that cold). I'd always wear tank tops, short sleeve shirts, and long jeans. I got used to wearing like that, but I would never wear skirts or shorts outside of the house, but I do wear them in my room. Besides I only have one short that comes exactly above my knee.

I'm a brunette. I'm sixteen years old. I like to wear ordinary clothes. My hair is medium long. I always straighten it, but sometimes I put it up in a ponytail, or leave it curly (my true hair is actually wavy and curly). My skin is very pale white, and I have cheeks that are kind of light pink. When I blush people can notice. They become very bloody red. My forehead is not that wide, it's normal. My eyebrows are normal too. My eye color is green with a little mix of blue that look like flames around the pupil. They are oval shaped eyes. I have a small nose, small lips, and an oval shaped face. I'm skinny. I weigh one-hundred and fifteen pounds. I have a curvy body. I am five foot, seven inches.

My dad (or should I say Jack) is a mad man. He has a lot of anger issues with me. He has dark hair. His hair is very short (close to baldness). His eyes colors are brown. They are circle shaped eyes. He has a big nose, but not fat. Medium lips, and a circle face. He is somewhat skinny, but has a stomach. He is five foot, twelve inches, and I look nothing like him. I mostly look like my real mom. My step mom who I prefer to call mom Margaret is a brunette too (like me). Her hair is medium long, but shorter than mine in a couple of inches. Her hair is soft so she leaves it down. Her eye color is hazel. They are oval shaped eyes. She has a medium small nose, medium lips, and a circle face. She is skinny, but I am skinnier. She is five foot, ten inches. Little Joey (my little brother) is five years old. He has brown hair. His hair is short (like Jacks'). His eye color is brown with hazel. They are circle shaped. He has a cute small nose, small baby lips, and a circle face. He's skinny. He's two and a half foot, one inch.

Anyways we were moving, because Jack is job wasn't going so well, so he had to find a new job. We were on the plane five hours flying and I did get bored. Besides I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I didn't want to leave my friends, my school, and everyone I knew behind. I was missing them all this very minute.

Anyways Jack is an engineer in building, and he really doesn't like his job, but that's what he studied in College. After we got down from the plane I couldn't wait to see our new house, and my new room, besides I really needed to get some sleep. I was exhausted and hungry but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to sight see the city while we were heading to our new home.

As we came to a stop, I saw our new house. It was small, and it was a two-story house with a blue rooftop. It looked like it needed some fixing and gardening from the outside, but it seemed okay from the inside.

The house was very empty. The living room walls were white. It wasn't that wide, but it could fit a family of four, and our couches. The kitchen's size was medium, and it could fit a family of four too. Okay, let me cut to the chase here. We have two living rooms (which were the same size) and they each had two windows on the each side of two walls, a kitchen, three bedrooms one large, one medium, and one small (they were all of course on the second floor, and there's a small four-squared window when you go up the stairs you would see it when you reach the last step on the stair on the second floor. It would be beside you. It was closer to my bedroom), three bathrooms (one in the large bedroom, one in the medium bedroom, and one in the hallway on the second floor), a basement, a supplies closet (like for our family things), and an attic (There! I described my new house). The best part of the house was the backyard. It had a huge, wide, clear; clean, spaced area where you can like fix up a party where it can fit at least one-hundred people in it. It was all green wherever your eyes stared at. Although there was a sitting area, and the ground on the sitting area had tile, and the tile color was Paige. The sitting area was thirty yards square. Our backyard had a forest in front of it, and the image of it was beautiful. It had long thin, old, huge trees, but it was still beautiful to me. I smelled the nature, the aroma of the old, musty trees, the air breeze that twirled nature scent all around me. It smelled remarkably fresh.

I took my suitcase up to my new room. I took the medium bedroom. I started unpacking first I took out my radio, and my CD case, because I like to hear music while I am doing something or anything. I like to listen to hip-hop, R&B, and any rock music. I'm a mixture of this kind of music. This country mostly had country music, and I don't like country music that much. Anyways I told mom I would come and help her unpack after I was done. She said, "Yeah, okay that's fine"

I said, "Okay".

I gave her a peck on the cheek, and went back upstairs to finish unpacking.

Unpacking took forever, and I was tired (well at least I ate spaghetti for dinner). Moving meant going to a new school, having new friends, and meeting new people (but I know Jack and mom have a couple of friends living here in Mascot). I went to sleep after finishing everything, and I mean everything.

There was a week left before school started, and that meant I needed to find a school that was close to our house, and buy new clothes, and supplies for school. The problem is I didn't have a car.

The next morning I woke up, I got out of bed, out of my room, and stared out of the window that was in the hallway. The day looked cloudy, and it looked like it was going to rain, but I loved the rain. I love to walk outside while rain pours down on me. Anyways, as I was staring outside the window I see a shiny car, and I was sure it wasn't ours. It couldn't possibly be ours. It was weird though, because the car was a Hummer, and the Hummer was one of my favorite cars. Also, its color was black, and had a color of blue flames around it, which these two colors were my favorite too. There was only one person in the family that knew what was right for me, and knew what my favorite things were, and that person was my step mom. I totally respected her, and loved her as my real mother. She respects, and loves me too. I wouldn't have survived without her leading me the right way. She is like totally cool; to me she was a rock star. Anyways, as I was talking with her about how I like my new room, and blah-blah-blah, while eating breakfast, I asked her, "Who's that Hummer for that's parked outside?"

She said, "It's for you. I bought it for you"

I stared at her in surprisement and shock, "Why did you buy it for me? You know we're out of money, right?"

"Of course I do know we're out of money, silly. I just bought it, because you're sixteen, and when you're sixteen you deserve a car, and you can take care of yourself. Well…. At this age you start taking care of yourself. Besides I treat you as my real daughter, because you are the only girl I have."

I was so excited. I said, "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so much."

"Well I am your stepmother, and I will always treat you as you're my real daughter."

"Okay, I'd prefer you as my real mother, not my stepmother. Even though we don't have the same blood."

"I know sweetheart. Listen don't you want to go, and drive your new car?", she said with an eyebrow raised and anxious face. Probably afraid I might not want it.

"Yes, I'm going to go change right now, and find myself a school. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too, honey."

She looked happy when I flashed a huge smile across my face. She was the perfect mother for me. I went upstairs, and got dressed. I took one of my mixed CDs so I could listen to them in my new car; I took my purse, checked to see if I had my driver's license (just in case anything happens), took my cell phone (it's a flip phone black Samsung), took some cash from my mom, took my keys, and started the engine. I was so happy. I finally had a car to drive. I found a school that was fifteen minutes away from my house, and it was the only building that was on the block. It looked like it was only for high schoolers, because it was called Mascot High School. I parked my car, got out of it, and went inside the school (there were no fences around the school which was weird). Besides having fences there were trees, and grass around the school.

I saw a woman. She was an assistant. We met each other, and I told her I was new here. She was really nice. She gave me papers to fill out so I could enroll into this school. I finished filling them out in an hour. I gave her the papers; she gave me the supplies paper that I needed to buy for school. I took it from her, and then I was walking heading out for the door.

As I was reading the paper for what I needed to buy, and walking for the door this guy comes in and I am so not watching where I was going. We bumped into each other really hard. I fell to the ground, but he didn't which was weird. He held out his hand, and helped me up so I took his hand in return, and as he was helping me up his hands were freaking ice cold (I didn't expect his hands to be cold. They were cold as an ice plate in Antarctica). My whole body shivered. The guy smelled really good though he smelled like a smell that was out of this world, and no one has ever created this scent. The air that shifted his scent toward me hit me like a train just moved through me it was too much for me to handle the sweet scent that came off his skin (I wonder what the smell was?!).

I was getting up real slowly, because I was staring at his eyes the whole time. I wasn't staring at anything else; just his eyes. They were the color of sapphire with a mix of green that looked like flames around his eye pupil. They were really beautiful. His eyes were eyes I've never seen before. They were almond shaped, and not that wide spaced eyes just normal. Although it looked like he had very white, pale skin. He looked like he was….dead. He was staring at my eyes too, but not as how much as I was. Somehow I had to snap out of it. He said, "Umm…. Are you okay?"

I said, "Oh….Yeah I'm….I'm….I'm fine I….I….I was just thinking about something that's….that's all." I was talking way too fast, and I think I was stuttering. I couldn't even concentrate on what I was saying or going to say.

"Oh, okay. Could you like be careful where you're going next time." His face was hard cold. He didn't even smile. And he's rude.

"Yeah sure, I can do that. I'll try to be careful. I'm really, really sorry."

"It's okay. It happens all the time." His eyes were kind of squinting. He looked like he was smiling now.

"Oh."

"Well okay I got to go. Bye."

"Okay. Bye".

He turned his back, and headed straight for the assistant. For this whole time, while we were talking I kept staring at his eyes and smelling his beautiful scent that he had on him. I was walking out of school, and he was going inside the school. As I was in my car, I started talking to myself. I was telling myself for how stupid I was by only staring at his eyes for along time, but he was also staring at me too (but not as much as I was). He smelled really good, as if I almost fainted, and I wonder why he was so cold, I mean it wasn't that cold outside. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt for crying out loud. Probably he was cold from the air condition he had on in his car.

Anyways, I didn't want to go buy supplies, and clothes all by myself, so I called mom (on my cell), and told her for her, and little Joey to get dressed, because we were going to shop together. As I came home, my mom, and little Joey were ready (of course Jack was at work as usual. Thank God I didn't have to see his face), and we first went to shop for supplies, and then we went to buy clothes. I bought five shirts (two long sleeve shirts, and one short sleeve shirt, and two tank tops which one of them was black, and one of them was blue), and five blue long jeans. Mom and little Joey bought some clothes too. Everything was really cheap. Anyways, after that, we went to eat. We bought some food for Jack. While we were going home, I told mom everything what happened. She asked smiling, "Was he cute?" and sounding like a total fourteen year old.

I said, "You know as I was saying I was staring at his gorgeous, beautiful eyes I didn't see his whole face, just his eyes, but don't worry though, I'll check out him out, and see if he's cute, if he applies for this school. And you know I think I'm going to like it here."

"Good for you."

I just hope he isn't a rude person.

When we came home, we were really exhausted. Little Joey of course was asleep while I was driving. Mom picked him up, which meant I had to hold Jack's food (ugh). As we came in, Jack was home, waiting. I gave him his food. He said, "What the hell is this?"

My expression totally flipped from happy to sad. I hate him so much. "Your food. Like what the hell do you think it is?" I snapped.

"Smells like shit."

"No actually it's your favorite food. Burgers" I gave him an attitude.

"Ah yes indeed my favorite. Okay, you could go away now."

Thank God, I was out of there. I can't stand him at all. I went to my room, and organized my things that I bought. After that, I went to sleep.

A week past, and it was Sunday, which tomorrow is going to be Monday. During the day, I was bored. I went outside to the backyard all by myself. I closed the door behind me, and stared at the forest. I took deep breaths, and smelled the nature that I was surrounded with. I walked inside it being careful not to go in deep. I loved nature. It was beautiful. And as I said there were a lot of huge, long, old trees, but as I was walking something was running in front of me. Like really, really fast. It was like a blur. I tried to run behind it which was stupid of me to do (what was I thinking), but the more I ran, the more I was far away from home. I knew I was far away from the house. So I stopped myself, and headed back. As I was going back, the person came right in front of me. He came very close to me. I saw his face, but it did not look normal. After five seconds he was gone. It wasn't the guy I bumped into the other day, it was some other guy. This guy's face was very white, like he was dead. He had pure black hair. His hair was short medium. He left his hair down. His eyes were the color of dark brown. His teeth were not ordinary or normal though. He looked like he had fangs. After he was gone, I walked fast back to the house. If I said anything about this to my mother, she would go crazy and wouldn't let me go out there ever again (well not by myself). So I decided to keep my mouth shut.

The next day I had to wake up early I woke up at six o'clock in the morning to get ready for my first day of school in Mascot. I wore one of my new long sleeve shirts that I bought (color: light brown), and one of my new jeans. I took my backpack, my purse, my car keys, my cell, and I was very nervous (oh, and I did eat breakfast before I changed). I went in my car, started the engine, and drove off to my new school. I parked my car, and went inside the school.

The assistant gave me my new schedule, and first period I had math (not really my favorite subject). The teacher's name was weird, he, or she is name is Jovovich (whatever). There were many students walking in the hallway, and I couldn't find the class, but I did. I tried to find an empty seat, but they were all full, except one chair was empty. I went to sit down, and there was a girl sitting beside me. She had blonde hair, and her hair was straight, and long. Her eyes were the color brown, and the shapes around her eyes were circle shaped. She looked like she had a small forehead, because she had bangs going down to her eyes, and her nose was thin from front, but long on the side, and straight. She looked nice, her name was Teresa Jackson (she looked at my schedule, and we had two classes together). We met each other, and we became friends.

First period was done. Next, I had History (it's my second favorite subject). The teacher's name is Holmes. Teresa how nice of her showed me the way to class. I told her, "Thanks"

She said, "You are welcome. Listen after this class finishes wait for me here in front of the class okay. Bye."

"Bye." I waved a small waved as she left for her next class.

I feel like I always come late to class, because everybody is in class already (weird again). I tried to find a seat, and I did. It was beside another girl. We met each other, and her name was Angela. She was nice, but somewhat pushy. She was a blonde-haired girl. She had her hair in curls, and it was long. Her eyes were the color brown, and circle shaped. Her forehead looked the same as Teresa's, but she had her bangs swept to the left side. Her nose though was a little larger than Teresa's from front, but short from the side. She had a little bump on her nose between her eyes. So after we talked a little I asked her, "Do you have any friends you know in this school?"

She said, "Yeah, my friends from last year."

"Umm, well is Teresa Jackson one of your friends?"

"Oh. Yeah I know her. We're friends. Why? Are you friends with her?"

"Yeah we just met first period. I'm new here, so yeah."

"Oh, okay. If anyone is a friend of Teresa's I'll be happy to be friends with him or her. You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?!"

"Okay."

"Well I'm supposed to wait for her after class, so she can take me to my next class."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait too."

"Okay."

Second period was done, next was English (number one favorite subject). The teacher's name was Hilton (to tell you this, all my teacher's are women, except for Chemistry. I think). Me and Angela waited for Teresa outside the classroom. Teresa came, and sent me to my next class. She said, "Meet me here to take you to lunch."

I said, "Okay."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Oh my God. People just kept coming to class early (were they all nerds?! I wonder). I saw an empty seat with no one in it. I sat down at the table, and then as I was sitting I find this guy like totally next to me. I didn't see him come in, neither did I see him sitting before I came. It was weird. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't respond. I stared at him (I have no idea why) for along time, then I notice it was the guy from the other day (the one I bumped into). I remembered him from the beautiful scent he had on him, and his eyes. I told him, "Hey, you're that guy from that other day. Remember you bumped into me?"

He turned around to face me, and said, "Don't worry I know who you are. I remember."

"O….kay…. well why didn't you respond or answer me while I was talking to you?"

He gazed away looking around the classroom."I'm sorry. I just don't get along very well with people."

"Oh okay. Sorry." _For bothering you_, I thought.

He smiled pushing back in his lips as if to hold back a laugh. "It's okay."

The problem is when every time we bump each other's arms by accident his skin would always be cold. Cold, the hair on my arms would start to stick up, and I would get goose bumps on my arms. After class finished, I wanted to ask him if he was always this cold, but when the bell rang after I could turn my face to him, he was gone. I muttered, "Man, he's gone."

I came to stand outside the class, because I was waiting for Teresa so we could go to lunch together. She came, and we went to the cafeteria. I hoped to myself I would find the guy that was sitting beside me during third period, and I did.

Me and Teresa bought food, and went to sit down at the table where I saw Angela, and I guess Teresa's other friends. She invited me to sit with her. She introduced me to her other friends.

There were four guys. Their names were Mark Rickson, Luke Lincoln, Mathew Terrence, and John Brown. Mark Rickson he's a brown haired boy. His hair was very short, and was spiked up. His eye color was hazel, and has small oval shaped eyes. Luke Lincoln is a blonde. His eye color was blue, and has circle shaped eyes. His hair was also very short, and spiked up like Mark's hair. Mathew Terrence is a brunette. His eye color was brown, and oval shaped. His hair was kind of down to half of his ears. His bangs were to one side of his face, and his hair was straight. John Brown is a blonde. His eye colors are dark green, and almond shaped. His hair was like skaters hair (all wavy from the bottom). His hair was totally under his ears. You can barely see his ears. He loved to joke around. All the guys were skinny. There were four girls too. Their names were of course Teresa Jackson, and Angela Peters, and then Cassie Cutters, and Julie Corner. Teresa and Angela I already described them both. Cassie Cutters is a brunette. Her eye color was dark brown, and oval shaped. Her hair was long, but not as long as mines, and it was straight. Julie Corner had gold hair. Her eye color was hazel, and almond shaped. Her hair was long and straight, and she had bangs down to her eyes. She didn't talk much. Of course all the girls were also skinny.

Teresa's boyfriend was Mark, Angela's boyfriend was Mathew, Cassie's boyfriend was Luke, and Julie's boyfriend was John. I couldn't believe they were all together (except for me).

Anyways, I kept staring at the guy that I was sitting with during English class. I asked Teresa, "What's that guy's name that's sitting at that table not eating anything?"

She said, "Who? Him? That's Tom, and his group. They always come to school not eating anything."

"Well….Does he have a girlfriend too?"

"No. But his little group are all together. Don't even bother yourself to ask him out. He doesn't date. And to my judging, I think he's gay."

"Well did any girl asked him out?" I said pressing her for more information.

"Well there was, and that girl was Julie."

"Well what happened? Did he accept her, or refused?"

"He totally refused. He told her she wasn't his type. She really liked him." She made this worried, creased forehead expression.

"That's rather harsh." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Julie came crying to me, and I told her, and that she'll find someone else, and she did. She found John."

"Were there other girls that asked him the same thing?"

"Yeah, like millions. Like all the girls that were in this school from last year"

"Are you serious? And he refused?"

"Yeah, he even refused to go out with the hottest cheerleader, who's popular, because she looked like a girl that worked on the streets, and believe me she does. It shows from the way she acts, and talks, and chews gum, and what she _wears_." She shuddered. "Her name is Katelyn."

"Have _you_ asked him out?"

"No, not really. I wanted to, but after he was refusing to all the girls, I told myself why bother. Besides, I don't like him anymore, and probably he doesn't want a girl. Probably he wants a guy, you know. So I just didn't ask."

"Oh"

"But hey, if he accepts a girl she's going to be very lucky, and I hope they'll be happy together. Although I hope he doesn't choose a guy. But hey, if he does, then I'll be happy for them."

"He seems really lonely. But I don't think he's gay." I was trying to read him while I was staring at him, and as I was staring at him he stared at me. I took my eyes off of him before he saw me and I started to blush.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just the way he acts, and the way he looks doesn't seem gay at all. He actually looks like a normal guy."

"Ohh I see your point. You have a crush on him." She said smiling baring her very white teeth.

I started to blush again. "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No. I. Don't."

"Don't worry. I know you're blushing. It's okay. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"Better not. This is only between you and me."

"It's okay. You can trust me….Is it me, or did everyone just go to class? Oh crap. We're late. Let's go"

"Okay. Listen you go to class, and its okay I'll find my way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well okay. Laterz!"

"Bye."

We started running to our classes. Next, I had Chemistry (my number one worst subject). My teacher's name was Jones. I was starting to have a headache, and class was like at the other side of the building. This meant I had to go outside, and walk to the other side. As I was walking (going outside), I came to the door. When I first stepped outside, I started getting dizzy, and light headed. I had to sit down. I know I had to get out of sight from the assistant, because if she saw me I could get in trouble (probably). There was a bench out of sight from her. I was walking as fast as I can. When I almost got to the bench, I bumped into someone hard again. I fell to the ground unconscious, but I smelled that beautiful smell again, and I knew it was him. It was Tom.

After I woke up, I was lying in the backseat of my car (I wonder how I got there). I saw someone sitting in front, and I knew it was Tom (like who else?!). He was staring at me when I was trying to open my eyes. I asked him, "What time is it?"

He said, "Well let's just say class is about to be over."

"Oh crap." I opened my eyes as much as my eyelids managed.

I tried to sit up, and talk with him, and I did. I stared at him for along time. He had bronze messy hair. It looked like he was running, because his hair was not at all fixed. It was messy like the wind was so strong it messed up his hair. I already described his tropical eyes of course (every time I stare at them I feel like I'm in the ocean). He kind of had a round square face with a pointed chin. He had a wide forehead. He said, "Hi again. My name is Tom Williams. Sorry about the other day, and today, I guess we started off the wrong way."

I said, "I guess we did. My name is Rose Peterson."

"Rose. Huh! You like roses?"

"Yes I do"

"What color?"

"Red."

"Me too. So who named you Rose?"

"My mother. She died when I was young. When I was just a baby like probably five or six months old."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. So how did I end up in the backseat of my car?"

"Well, you fell unconscious, and I picked you up, and put you in the backseat of your car. If that's okay with you….."

"Yeah, it's okay" I cut him off. "God my head still hurts." I put my thumb and index finger on the sides of my head, and pressed very hard.

"Probably I should go to class?"

"No, it's okay. Please stay." I said in a panicky voice.

"Okay we'll talk, and get to know each other better, if you want?"

"That would be really nice."

"So your mom died when you were young?"

"Yeah. I don't know how, or what she died from though. You see, I live with my dad, and I have a step mom."

"Oh. Well, don't you ask your dad how, or from what your mom died from?"

"I tried, but he's an ass. He would tell me some things about her when I only ask about her, and I can only ask him one question about her, because every time I bring her up he gets very angry. So I just gave up on asking him."

"Oh okay. Well how come you're living here?"

"Well Jack, my father, he works as an engineer, and his job wasn't going so well in Tarellson, Arizona. So we came to live here, and till now I guess his job is good so far. He comes home with no complaints."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a little brother. His name is Joey, but I call him little Joey. He's my step mom's son."

"Okay. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing personal, just wondering."

"Okay. Let's talk about you now."

"Okay then, what do you want to know?"

"Okay….umm….have you ever gone out with a girl?"

"Never"

"Even the ones that asked you out?"

"Yup."

"Okay…. Have you ever gone out with…. a guy?" I felt stupid, and embarrassed asking him this question.

"You think I'm gay? Ha ha ha….No, I never went out with a guy, and to tell you the truth I'm not gay."

"Well if you didn't go out with girls I think people might think you're….gay!"

"Yeah, people might, and would think of that, but only in this school, and this whole little town. The problem is with these girls is they're just not my type."

"Okay…. I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have brought the subject up. So you're not gay! Okay good…. So…. if a girl comes up to you, and she asks you out, you'd…. refuse?"

"Humph. Only if my heart said, and felt that she was the right one for me."

"Aww, that's sweet. So what would you do if she was the right one for you?"

"Well I'd take her, love her for the rest of my life, because I know she's the right one for me, and always be there for her. I would promise myself and my life for that."

"Aww, that is like so sweet of you. You know you're not really a bad guy. I really like that in a guy. Whoever your heart chooses, that girl will be very special to you, and she will be lucky. Well, I guess we should go to next period. Let see…. I have….Geometry. What do you have?"

"Calculus"

"Okay well let's go to our classes."

"Okay".

We came out of my car, and started walking beside each other (God he smelled so good). I started to blush, and I hoped he didn't notice that. He was taller than me in two inches. He dressed kind of saggy, and baggy pants, and baggy shirts today, but he told me he usually wears preppy. He told me, "Nice car."

I told him, "Thanks. My mom bought it for me." I didn't even dare to look at him when I was red in the face.

"You mean your step mom?"

"Of course. Like who else?!"

"Nobody hee."

"So I guess were friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Okay….see you after school then."

"Okay bye."

"Bye".

God he is so gorgeous. I felt like sinking down to the bottom core of the earth. Anyways, I went to Geometry class, and I had Geometry with Julie. She saved me a seat, and I sat beside her (how nice of her). I knew I was going to like this school.

After school went out, I told my new friends I would see them later. I went to my car, and I found Tom waiting, leaning on _my _car. As I came close to him, he still smelled real good. I wanted to see his car. His car was a black Cadillac (one of my favorite cars). It was nice. I told him, "Nice ride."

He said, "Thanks""

"Pleasure."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah okay bye. It was nice talking to you."

"You too. Bye"

"Bye".

I got into my car, and drove home. What happened today was something I couldn't wait to tell my mom. After I parked my car, I went through the front door, and into the house. I opened the door, and my mom was standing, waiting for me. She said, "How was your first day of school?" (She was excited!)

I said, "You won't believe what happened today!"

"What? Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah I did, but that's not it. Remember the guy I told you about, the one that I bumped into?"

"Yeah."

"Well we met today, and were friends now"

"Oh sweetie, that's good. Did you make more than one friend though?"

"Yeah. I have eight new friends now, plus the guy that's nine."

"Wonderful sweetheart. Do they have any names?"

"Yeah, Teresa is the first one I met. Then came along Angela, Mark, Cassie, Luke, Mathew, Julie, John, and Tom. Well, Tom is the guy's name."

"Wow. That's a lot of friends in one day. I'm surprised."

"I know. Okay I'm going to my room now, and do my homework. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, sweetie bye."

"Bye."

I am totally happy now. I went to my room, opened my books, and started doing my homework. I finished everything. My mom called on me to come, and eat. I went, and ate, then went back up to my room. I know I always kept my window closed, but when I came it was open. I went to close it, and locked it making sure nothing could come in. But I felt a presence that someone was in my room while I was eating downstairs. I had a frightening shudder.


End file.
